


Blame the Demons of My Past

by FandomsAreLife8_26_91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale Saves The Day, Derek Uses His Words, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Scott cares about Stiles, Scott needs to fix his grammar, Stiles Feels, Stiles Has Nightmares, Stiles Needs a Hug, Stiles Stilinski Angst, Stiles blames himself, Stiles gives me a lot of feelings, so does Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAreLife8_26_91/pseuds/FandomsAreLife8_26_91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stares at his shoes like they’re the most interesting thing in the world. After what felt like hours he says, “I don’t know, I guess I just feel like what happened to Allison was my fault and that maybe if I would’ve just killed myself then none of this would’ve happen.” He looks up at me with those beautiful whisky brown eyes of his and I see the tears threatening to fall and I loose control of my emotions and I hug him and let him have the breakdown that’s been building up for weeks, maybe even years.</p><p>or</p><p>After the Nogitsune and Allison, Stiles blames himself. Scott thinks something's wrong with his best friend and has Derek check on him; he couldn't have made a better decision. </p><p>Takes place after season 3b. Let's just say, season 4, season 5, and Stalia never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame the Demons of My Past

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, all rights go to Jeff Davis.

**Stiles POV:**

****I heard my phone vibrate while researching about the supernatural that invaded my life.

 **From SCOTTY BOY:**  bro isaac kira malia ethan danny and i are going out to pizza hut wanna come

I sighed at Scott’s grammar mistakes.

 **To SCOTTY BOY:**  No thanks, Derek asked me to research about witches, sorry bro.

Even though Derek didn’t ask me to research, I needed an excuse. I haven’t properly hung out, or even  _talked_ to Scott since we destroyed the Nogitsune. And I’d like to keep it that way.

From  **SCOTTY BOY:**  fine but im worried about you man i havent seen you in awhile 

To  **SCOTTY BOY:**  I’m fine Scott, how about we play video games at your house some time?

From  **SCOTTY BOY:** that sounds cool man ttyl

I put my phone down with a sigh. It’s not that I don’t want to hang out with Scott, it’s just that ever since Allison…I can’t look him in the eye. Every time I do, a wave of guilt crashes over me. They tell me it’s not my fault, but that doesn’t change the fact that I have nightmares where I kill the pack off one by one with my own hands.

A knock on my window scares the hell out of me. Once I’m done having a mini heart attack, I look over and see Derek’s beautiful green eyes staring back at me. Wait, beautiful? Oh come on! Right after I get over the unattainable Lydia Martin, I have to fall for the unattainable Derek Hale. Perfect, just perfect.  _Focus Stiles_. Oh, right, the amazingly beautiful Derek Hale is outside my window glaring at me and pointing at the window, probably because he needs me to open it.

Once I walk over and open the one thing between me and the hottest person ever,  _come on Stiles, focus!_ Is when my night becomes one of the best nights in existence.

**Derek POV:**

I wasn’t planning on going to Stiles’ house, but plans had to be changed when I got this text from Scott:

From  **ALPHA IN TRAINING:**  dude can you go check on stiles pls

Ugh, annoying teenagers and their weird text language.

To  **ALPHA IN TRAINING:** Why? What’s wrong? And please, fix your grammar.

From  **ALPHA IN TRAINING:**  When I asked him if he wanted to go to Pizza Hut with us, he told me that you needed him to research witches, but I don’t think that’s true, but I’m with the gang, so I can’t really talk to him right now, so I need you to check on him, unless you did tell him to research witches. There, complete sentences and everything for your 18th century ways.

I roll my eyes at Scott’s response.

To  **ALPHA IN TRAINING:**  No, I didn’t tell him to do that. I’ll check up on him. And Scott, you put two many commas in your once sentence description for my liking.

From  **ALPHA IN TRAINING:**  :p

I put my phone away with an exasperated sigh and I leave the loft, I decide that I’ll go there on foot. I'm not actually annoyed by Scott's request, I'm actually kind of worried, since his too-loyal-for-his-own-good best friend has grown on me. Well, more than that, I think I'm starting to love Stiles. But it's not like I'm going to say anything, Stiles has to much in his life that he has to deal with, no need to make it worse.

Once I reach Stiles’ house, I make my way up the tree outside of his window, and then I jump onto his windowsill. I see him staring blankly at his computer, lost in thought. And then I smell anxiety and guilt coming from the amazing boy that I am in love with in waves. That makes me more worried.

I knock on his window to get his attention and I swear he jumps five feet in the air. Once he realizes it’s me, he walks over and opens the window. I climb through and I look at him, worry probably shown on my face.

“What?” He asks.

I don’t say anything, since words have never been my forte. Instead, I just show him Scott’s text.

I hear him mumble a little “oh”.

“Yeah,” I say, “what’s wrong, Stiles? When I was at your window I smelt a lot of anxiety and guilt.”

He stares at his shoes like they’re the most interesting thing in the world. After what felt like hours he says, “I don’t know, I guess I just feel like what happened to Allison was my fault and that maybe if I would’ve just killed myself then none of this would’ve happen.” He looks up at me with those beautiful whisky brown eyes of his and I see the tears threatening to fall and I loose control of my emotions and I hug him and let him have the breakdown that’s been building up for weeks, maybe even years.

He falls but I hold onto him and give him the support he needs since that’s all he’s done to the pack; he’s supported us. He’s been there since the beginning, now it’s our time to return the favor. And I can’t stop the words that come out of my mouth, “I love you, Stiles Stilinski.” 

That makes him stop crying. “Wh-What?” He asks.

I don’t know where the bravery comes from, but as I look into his broken eyes, I know these are the words he needs to hear, “I said I love you, Stiles.”

He smiles slightly, “I love you too, Sourwolf.” And then the next second we’re kissing passionately, like it’s the end of the world.

**Stiles POV:**

The minute my mouth and Derek’s are connected, is the best minute of my life. 

I decide to get at little experimental and I gently bite his lower lip, he moans in response, giving me access into his mouth. We pull away, only for the need of air. We stare into each others eyes, and he guides me to my bed and we lay down. 

“Stiles.” I hear Derek say.

“What?” Expecting to hear Derek say that this was a big mistake and he didn't mean any of it, what he actually says surprises me.

“Allison wasn’t your fault. None of it was your fault. It was all Peter’s for getting Scott bitten in the first place. You didn’t have to stick around, but you did. You’ve done more brave things in your years of high school than any person could ever dream of doing in a lifetime. Okay?”

“Okay.” I breathe.

“Good, go to sleep. I promise I’ll stay. I love you, Stiles.”

“Love you too, Sourwolf.” I mumble quietly, and I fall asleep to make up for the days of caffeine and nightmares. Surprisingly, the Nogitsune is not a part of my dreams tonight. And I know he will never return as long as I have Derek Hale beside me.

 **The End**   
  



End file.
